


Ill Sleep

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [31]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie can't sleep well if Claire is not by his side.





	Ill Sleep

Jamie woke to a still pitch dark room. 4.30am shone in the digital clock in the bedside table as Jamie reached for his wife at the other side of the bed, only to find a cold, empty space. Jamie worried for a second before remember she might have been. Almost seven months into what it would be her first pregnancy, she had started to find sleeping in their bed uncomfortable for some reason an thus she had more than one night camped on the sofa for some sleep. Jamie left the bed and walked to the living room to find his suspects answered as he found his wife sleeping on the sofa, wrapped in the Fraser tartan blanket they always kept close to it.

'Och, a leannan, you have to stop doin' this yer mam.' Said Jamie, kneeling close to his wife and kissing her on the belly. Claire didn't wake up and so Jamie stayed for few minutes guarding her, before his own tiredness made him go back to their vacant bed.

The idea came to Jamie's head the very next day, during one of the regular inspections at the distillery, as Murtagh, his godfather, complained of how much his back hurt after accidentally fallen sleep on his own sofa the night before, and how he was thinking in get a new one. Jamie decided to do some research, looking for a model suitable for what he had on mind, and after find something which seemed to fit in his idea. And so after work, he recruited Murtagh and his brother Willie and one of the distillery vans and went to try to reach his goal before Claire arrived to their home that evening.

Indeed Claire didn't discover what her husband was up to until she got home from her job at the hospital that evening. 'What happened here?' She asked as she saw it, a brand new sofa sitting on the middle of their living room.

'Do ye like it?' Jamie innocently quizzed.

'Well, it looks nice, I'm giving you that one.' Claire answered. 'But what happened to the old sofa?'

'I gave it to Murtagh. He needed a new one, ye ken.'

'Why? I mean, why didn't he got a new sofa for himself. And Jamie, you know that...'

'Och, I ken, that's also why I made the swap with Murtagh.' Jamie started to manipulate the sofa's cushions and levers until it became a small double bed. 'What ye think?' He added proudly.

'Oh, Jamie, I was OK sleeping on the old sofa.' Claire sighed. 'This was unnecessary.'

'Ye might been, but I wasna. I sleep ill when ye're no' there, Sassenach. And so when Murtagh told me he was goin' to look for a new sofa, I thought I could do the same and look for one where I could come and sleep with ye.'

Claire smiled and went to kiss her husband sweetly on the lips. 'You're incredible Jamie Fraser. I don't know of a lot of husbands who would downright buy a new sofa because they miss their wives on the bed.'

'If a man doesna miss his wife when she's no' there in bed with him, I dinna ken why they got married in first place.'

Jamie switched the TV with the remote. They were bundle up on the open sofa, sleepily cuddling. Claire had had their doubts but the new sofa seemed to be comfier than the old one, except for little detail. 'Are you sure of this?' Claire asked, looking at Jamie's feet and shins, few inches larger than the sofa's length.

'Aye, I am.' Jamie promptly answered. 'Cold feet is a cheap price to pay for have ye and the bairn with me for the whole night.' He added as he burrowed Claire closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an instagram commic called unremarkable_us. I saw it and I thought it would be the kind of thing Jamie would pull off.


End file.
